One-Minute Melee: Chloe Carmichael VS Cindy Vortex
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Timmy comes back to Retroville, this time bringing along his new friend, Chloe Carmichael to introduce to his friends. Cindy and Chloe start to get along... and decide to test each other's skills. Will Chloe prove that with magic, anything is possible, or will Cindy prove that she can fend for herself, with one of Jimmy's inventions? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Fairly Oddparents, which belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, or Jimmy Neutron, which belongs to John A. Davis and Nickelodeon! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Now it's time for a brand new One-Minute Melee! This one was a bit of a suggestion, given to me by Animeguy1101, I think. So, I hope you like this one, as do everyone else! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Retroville)**

Outside of Jimmy Neutron's house, a brown haired kid wearing a red shirt and blue pants were waiting alongside four of his friends as the brown haired kid was keeping watch.

"I give up, Jimmy. Who are we waiting for, exactly?" The black haired kid with a blue shirt with Ultra Lord present on it asked.

"Did you not pay attention to Nerdtron's slide show presentation... like, at all?" A blonde haired girl with a green shirt rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, small-headed Jimmy's coming over after being away for some time!" A fat orange haired boy with a red and yellow striped shirt with green overalls said.

"No, Carl." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "His name is Timmy, remember?"

"Oh right!" The kid with the Ultra Lord shirt smiled... then blinked. "Who's that again?"

Jimmy shook his head as he turned to an African American girl with curled hair and a purple and pink striped shirt. "Libby, could you please drag Sheen over to my lab and put him in the electric therapy chair again? I think that time he spent in space has his mind still scrambled."

"Gladly." Libby said as Libby took Sheen by the ear, Jimmy handing her a follicle of his hair before Libby started dragging Sheen over.

"Ow! OW! Stop, Libby! Is it because I fell for that space babe? I'm sorry! I didn't think I would ever come back!" Sheen complained as his voice started to shout before a door opened and closed.

Jimmy shook his head as he turned to Cindy and Carl as he nodded. "He should be with the new friend any second."

"New friend?" Cindy asked.

"Well... during our time away from each other, Timmy's been a little busy... he even acquired a new partner, he says she's pretty cool to hang around with." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, so... Timmy managed to move on and get himself a new girlfriend?" Cindy said in shock.

"He didn't say it, but from the sound of his voice, it sounded like he did have a major fascination for her." Jimmy said as she turned to Cindy. "That's not going to be a problem for you, is it, Cindy? I know you used to like him and all..."

"What? Nah, I'm over Timmy Turner now. Besides, I only like the guy as a friend, nothing more." Cindy smiled as she put a hand on Jimmy's shoulders. "Besides, I already have my eyes set on another... boy. Someone who's actually a bit of a pompous arrogant smarty pants, but is actually a sweet, cute, lovable and overall nice person."

Jimmy blushed a bit as he and Cindy stared at each other.

"Oh, who is he?" Carl asked in curiosity, causing both Jimmy and Cindy to stare at Carl with flabbergasted looks.

All of a sudden, a cloud with the word 'POOF' appeared on it as Jimmy smiled. Out of the cloud of smoke came a brown haired kid with a pink hat, pink shirt and black pants... followed by a blonde haired girl in a pink bow and headband, a yellow dress and purple sandals. She looked so amazed at the sights as she looked at her hands.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to everything being so bulgy after a while." The pink hatted boy explained as he turned to his friend. "Hey, Jimmy! Haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Likewise, Timmy!" Jimmy smiled as he shook Timmy's hand. "So, what have you been doing the last time we've met?"

"Oh you know, my holograms had a new baby, I had to save the world from a dark hole, got a new dog, had nightmares about being grown up, and got a new partner." Timmy said. "You know, the usual things. What about you?"

"Oh, well, I'm currently working together with Cindy, Sheen took my rocket, we had to search for him, we found him, we dragged him and his monkey friend out of the world they were living in, we gave the monkey to a zoo, we got Sheen home, he got put in a juvenile detention center for a while, but he's almost as good as new." Jimmy sighed. "You know, just a regular Tuesday."

"Wow, you must have really kept busy." Timmy said in surprise as he turned to Cindy, smiling. "Cindy, I see you haven't changed at all."

"I'm flattered, Timmy..." Cindy giggled, making Jimmy glance at her.

"Small-headed Timmy! Remember me?" Carl asked, coming over to hug him.

"How can I forget your face. Of course I remember you!" Timmy smiled as the blonde haired girl with Timmy came over.

"Uh, hi there!" The blonde haired girl smiled as everyone turned to her.

"Oh, right! The reason I came over!" Timmy said. "Everyone, may I introduce to you, my best friend and my partner who is working with me and is most certainly definitely not sharing my f- holograms with me, Chloe Carmichael!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, smiling Cindy!" Carl smiled.

"Smiling Cindy?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Say, how are your holograms doing? Cosmo and Wanda around?" Jimmy asked.

As soon as he said that, a green haired, crown wearing, white shirted, bow tied with black pants fairy and a pink haired fairy with a yellow shirt and black pants appeared as the green haired fairy waved. "Fudge Head! It's been so long!"

"Uh, guys?" Chloe said in concern before Timmy whispered in her ear... before Chloe's eyes widened.

"Yes, Chloe?" Wanda asked.

"Uh... nothing. Carry on." Chloe explained. "Our... holograms!"

"Well, it's good to see you again, Timmy!" Jimmy said. "You want me to show you around the town?"

"Well, sure!" Timmy smiled as he went over to Jimmy. "You coming, Chloe?"

Before Chloe could respond, she noticed Cindy motioning over to her. "Uh, you go ahead, Timmy. I'll catch up."

"Okay. Lead the way, you guys!" Timmy said, but not before whispering to his pocket, "Keep an eye on her."

"What?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Now, about the tour." Timmy said as he, Jimmy and Carl left.

Chloe noticed Cosmo and Wanda, as watches, appearing on her wrists as she went over to Cindy. Cindy took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something, right here, right now?"

"Eh, sure... Cindy, right? What do you want to know?" Chloe asked.

Cindy paused... then smirked. "So... how is Timmy? Is he a good kisser?"

"Ohhhhh..." Cosmo and Wanda said in interest and surprise.

"Wh-what?" Chloe's shocked face threw her for a loop. "You must be mistaken. Timmy and I are just friends!"

Cindy gave a chuckle. "Look, Chloe, it's okay, we're both girls, and besides, I KNOW about a crush on a boy when I see it. I've had it bad for Jimmy and I've always hidden them until we became official! You don't have to hide your crush on Timmy around me."

"But I don't have a crush on Timmy!" Chloe said in surprise.

"Keep telling yourself that." Cindy smiled. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself? How did you meet Timmy?"

"W-well... I met him on my first day as a new student in school. I didn't have many friends, well, I mean, I was pretty popular for being the nicest girl in the world, but there isn't anybody who was never friends with me, and I mean real friends, not friends because I did a lot of stuff that made me popular. I mean, I screwed up a lot of things I did to save my old city..." Chloe explained and sighed. "I guess Timmy became my first real friend when we started talking with each other. He didn't quite approve of me being here at first, but he got used to me in time when I... er, upgraded his holograms! Yeah, that's it."

"Wow... you know, Chloe, you're not too bad. And I can see why you have a good interest in Timmy, not that I blame you... I did date him once..." Cindy smiled a bit.

"Wait, what?" Chloe said, her hair waving in shock.

"...but it was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Timmy never meant anything to me... Neutron, on the other hand..." Cindy sighed. "Smart alecky, but a sweet kid all around."

"Almost like Timmy..." Chloe smiled. "Selfish, but all around a sweetheart."

Chloe gave a sigh of happiness as Cindy gave a smirk towards her. Chloe realized what she just did as she blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

Cosmo and Wanda, on Chloe's wrists, gave a slight giggle at that moment.

"Listen, I haven't heard much from you, but you look like you really care about Timmy. Good for you." Cindy smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. "I try my very best."

Cindy gave a smile back, then paused. "Tell me, Chloe, how good are your fighting skills?"

"My fighting skills?" Chloe asked. "Well... I am pretty strong, I flipped over and pinned down a strong man once."

"Yeah, Jorgen." Cosmo whispered to himself.

"So, you can fight, huh?" Cindy asked.

"Well... in a way, I guess." Chloe smiled.

"...Then would it be all right if we did a little friendly spar... just you and me?" Cindy asked.

Chloe shook her head in surprise. "You're asking ME for a match?"

Cindy smiled. "One-on-one, I use my skills, and you use yours. And to spice it up, I'll allow one use of a weapon... meaning you can use one of your holograms, and I'll use one of Jimmy's inventions should the time be right." Cindy said, pulling a small blue cube out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Chloe asked, pointing towards the cube.

"Oh, this is Jimmy's invention, the Hypercube. It stores any of Nerdtron's inventions. I managed to nick this off before he left with Timmy." Cindy smiled as she pocketed the cube. "So, do we have a deal?"

Chloe paused... then smiled as she shook Cindy's hand. "Okay, that's a fair bet."

"Oh, oh!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda disappeared from Chloe's wrists and appeared next to the two human girls. "Can I be the referee?"

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"Because the referee announces the fight! AND I LOVE ANNOUNING STUFF!" Cosmo yelled in excitement, making Wanda, Chloe and Cindy cringe.

"All right, all right, you can be the referee. Wanda, you can be my back up weapon should things get out of hand." Chloe explained.

"Fair enough..." Cindy said as Cosmo stood in the middle, Wanda stood back, and Cindy and Chloe got into a fighting stance. "Okay, I'm ready when you are!"

"So am I!" Chloe smiled.

Cosmo gave a smile as he shouted,

 **"I LOVE PANCAKES! OH, AND WAFFLES TOO!  
FIGHT!"**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Cindy started the battle by doing a flip and hitting Chloe in the face multiple times. Chloe stumbled a bit, backing towards a tree, but recovered as she started to see Cindy. Cindy then started to go into a sprint.

Chloe yelped as she grabbed Cindy just in time. Chloe then swung Cindy around for a couple of seconds before throwing her off to the side of Jimmy's lab.

Cindy rubbed her head in annoyance as she frowned, starting to do some high jumps.

Chloe yelped as she talked to Wanda on her wrist. "Wanda, I wish I was on the same fighting level as Cindy Vortex, with some fire power included!"

"You got it!" Wanda said as she waved her wand, putting Chloe in a cloud of smoke.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Cindy then jumped down towards the cloud of smoke... only for her to hit nothing but the ground as the cloud disappeared. Cindy looked around in confusion until she heard a whistle.

Cindy turned to see a smirking Chloe, now wearing a ninja-like outfit as she bowed towards her opponent. Cindy gave a bit of a chuckle herself, knowing this battle was just about to become interesting.

Cindy started to run towards her as Chloe started to charge up a fireball shaped attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Chloe shouted as she threw the fire ball towards Cindy. Cindy yelped as she dodged the attack. Cindy gave a bit of a glare towards Chloe as Chloe did some more flips.

 **(40 Seconds)**

"Not a bad move! Watch a lot of Dragonball Z?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, not exactly, but Timmy does, and I did name that move I did right after that attack!" Chloe said as Cindy noticed Chloe right behind her. Chloe started to do some kung fu moves on her, but Cindy was just a little more smarter as she blocked her moves.

"You're not a bad fighter... already used up your hologram use?" Cindy asked as Chloe grabbed her by the foot and threw against Jimmy's lab once again.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Chloe smiled.

"Oh... nothing." Cindy said as she picked herself up... fumbling in her pocket, pretending to wonder where Jimmy's hypercube was. Seeing an opportunity, Chloe gave a smile as she started to head towards Cindy for a surprise punch.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Unfortunately for Chloe, Cindy was the one who caught her in a surprise attack as she grabbed Chloe's hand and started swinging her around. Chloe looked about ready to throw up as she was clutching her stomach with her free hand.

Cindy, the only one who wasn't getting dizzy at the moment, waited for the perfect opportunity to throw her. Cindy used her keen eye as she thought to herself, _"Okay, where can I throw her, come on, think, think, think..."_

Chloe started to feel a little green as her eyes started to become diluted from the dizziness.

Cindy then noticed Jimmy's rocket parked in the corner and smiled. _"To quote Nerdtron, BRAIN BLAST!"_

Happily getting a location in, Cindy threw Chloe up in the air.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Chloe quickly recovered from her dizziness and noticed that she was about to land on Jimmy Neutron's parked rocket. Her eyes then brightened with an idea as she still had the ninja powers she got. With that in mind, Chloe grabbed a nearby wire as it stretched, then she shot herself right back at Cindy.

Cindy looked up in amazement in shock, but she didn't recover in time to see Chloe's foot colliding with her face, causing her to fly to the side of Jimmy's lab again.

Cindy recovered as she got up, this time pulling out the Hypercube. "Okay, let me see what Neutron has in store!"

 **(10 Seconds)**

As Chloe started firing some more fire at Cindy, Cindy started to duck out of the way as Cindy started to pull out some various inventions Jimmy had stored. "Nope, no good... not the laser pen, not the Hypno-Ray..."

Cindy then noticed something in the Hypercube and smirked as she pulled it out. "Freeze ray! Perfect!"

 **(5...)**

Cindy then turned around, aiming the freeze ray, freezing the fire balls.

 **(4...)**

Chloe shook her head in shock, upon seeing the fireballs freezing.

 **(3...)**

Cindy then took the opportunity, using the frozen fireballs as stepping stones to get on level ground with Chloe.

 **(2** **...)**

Chloe yelped, knowing this was going to hurt.

 **(1...)**

Cindy then used her karate kick to kick Chloe in the stomach, causing her eyes to bulge out in shock.

 _ **KO!**_

Chloe then fell down, out for the count as she was busy panting, as was Cindy. Cosmo, watching this in amazement, coughed. "And by default, the blonde haired friend of Fudgehead wins! Sorry, Chloe."

Cindy gave a smile as she offered Chloe a hand. Chloe looked up to see Cindy giving a smile. "Good match back there."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she grasped Cindy's hand as she pulled it up. "You know, you weren't that bad a fighter yourself."

"Call it years of training." Cindy smiled.

"Good match, everyone. You all did great out there." Wanda smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Chloe smiled, turning to her fairies.

"Hey, you want to hang out at the Candy Bar? I'm buying!" Cindy smiled.

"Sure!" Chloe giggled as she, Cindy, Cosmo and Wanda walked off together. "Maybe we can catch up to Timmy, Jimmy and Carl. Wonder what they're doing right now..."

A little bit unknown to them, as the four of them left, the door to Jimmy's lab opened as Libby and Sheen came out, none of them were aware of what had happened the whole time... so imagine their surprise when they saw a lot of damage to Jimmy's yard.

"What the- did Jimmy, Cindy and Carl just leave without us?" Libby said in shock.

"Wow... what great friends they are." Sheen frowned a bit. "We didn't even get to say hi to small-headed Jimmy and his new friend!"

"Come on, Sheen, they probably didn't get far!" Libby said as she started dragging Sheen off.

"Hey, not so rough!" Sheen complained as he felt himself being dragged.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _CINDY VORTEX_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **It's a classic story of kid vs teenager... but when both come from the same country... you only know that this will end in disaster...**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
